Harry Potter and The Chaos Within
by Hp's Right-Hand man
Summary: No one could believe it Harry Potter was the new threat against the wizarding world as he had now titled himself the Dark Lord Athanasius. The question is now how had Harry become evil and dark. Read and discover the Chaos Within. Review Review
1. The Beginning or The End?

There were things that existed that went beyond the curves of our mind and imagination. A world that was hidden behind a blanket of unimaginable obscurity. This world had been hidden for thousands of years by powers above that of normal humans although in this world many normal humans were considered filth and dishonorable by many. This world was about to be revealed to all by a man of evil and what was worse was that it would be a massacre of hundreds of 'muggles' as they referred to us. Who was this man after all one needed to know the name of a man that would become infamous in both worlds, his name was Harry Potter now known as the Dark Lord Athanasius. He stood cloaked in Black his face hidden behind a mess of unruly black hair. Two emerald green eyes full of cruelty, hatred, and pure evil radiated through them and everyone of his followers could tell you that his power and evil was absolute and there was no turning back once in his service. The former savior of the wizarding realm stood on the hill top his face twisted into an evil smirk as a man shrieked and a woman cackled evilly. It had begun his conquest and his dominion.

The town had a single symbol hovering above in the skies. The symbol was that of a black skull crackling as what appeared to be some sort of dragon dug its claws deep into the scalp. He smiled as his minions flooded the town screams echoing across every street and into every home. He began to form a stride as he entered into the town that had become the battle to create his war for his dominion. As the Dark Lord waltzed into the street a single woman fell before him pleaded that he save her from this horror his answer was simple, 'Avada Kedavra'. Athanasius stepped on her face as he walked through the town his eyes taking in every single death, torture, burning, and cry without any emotion. He walked up behind a woman that cackled as she began to torture muggle after muggle. She was his everything the one he lusted for night after night this was Ginny Weasley. Once she had been a good girl only desiring to be with her obsession, Harry Potter, her hair a brilliant radiant red with a pair of eyes that loved to live and learn. No more now her hair was stained crimson from all the men, woman, and children she had murdered a pair of horrorific eyes that gleamed evilly whenever she tortured.

Harry lusted for Ginny, but all the minions knew that she lusted for him beyond anything good and holy. She would sit next to him nearly ready to have sex during the meeting after all it was a know fact that her lust for Harry had driven her to him and to the Darkness. Athanasius had named her the Dark Lady Lilith and he sat at his right hand always whispering in his ear and kissing him during the meetings. She screeched 'Crucio' at a man that had tried to charge her as his screams filled the air a silent chuckle stopped her curse instantly. She shifted sharply to see who had done that only to scowl at her husband, "You know Harry, you sound like Ron when you say that." She finished with a satisfied sneer. He began to glare intensely and to most it would mean death but he would never kill her torture maybe, but not kill, "I was just trying to have a little fun no need to bring that traitor into it." She quickly and forcefully pressed her lips to his pulling away within a short period causing him to moan. "I hate you." She smirked at him as she licked her lips, "You're just mad that your play thing fights back."

"I refuse to make it easy for you tonight as a direct result of this." He spat at her, unfortunately this only seemed to please her, "Oh Harry i love when you are rough and difficult," she began to smirk, "Now if you will excuse me you have intruded on some of my much loved entertainment." She turned to the man who had tried to sneak off during their escapade. The next moment the man was assaulted by a green light courtesy of the Dark Lord. Lilith turned sharply facing Harry cold fury radiating off her face. She raised her wand to him, but when she shot off a spell it shot past him knocking a minion to the floor screaming until his mouth was raspy and unusuable. He grinned evilly speaking in a cold tone, "Shall we do this together." Lilith licked her red lips and nodded as her and her husband began to destroy the once glorious town of Bath, now it would become a smoldering pit of hell.

The night swept on with the cries of torture and burning of wood spreading throughout the town by morning no man, woman, or child was left alive. By noon the entire story had been broadcasted throughout all of England, Magical England that is. The former friends and allies of Harry Potter began to cry out, some in anger others in despair. Ron began to get more snappish and angered easier as a result of this. Hermione stuffed herself in her books often to cry and think how life had gone wrong. The Weasley's disowned Ginny and only referred to either one in disgust, no honor was given to them, they were hated. Remus Lupin committed suicide thinking he had failed his friends of so long. Severus Snape walked with a evil sneer plastered on his face mocking all that loved Harry. The Order of the Phoenix quickly started to plan for a strike back and to protect the innocent people of the muggle world. Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters had possibly the best day of their lives celebrating what they had termed The Fall of Order. The rest of the wizarding people began to ask two questions, 1. Who would save them now and 2. What had happened to the-boy-who-lived.

That become the question on everyones mind. What had happened to their savior, the boy who lived, Harry Potter, a name once spoken in honor, but now spoken with fear and hate. So what had happened to Harry Potter now The Dark Lord Athanasius. Also what had happened to Ginny Weasley how could such a kind and caring family produce such a vile and cruel witch no one tortured with pleasure such as she does no had _ever_ tortured with that amount of pleasure.


	2. Voldemort's Entry

On Privet Drive 4 in Surrey, England life was normal and peaceful. On this particular night the clouds had become thick and black surrounding it in a thick blanket of rain and hail. On number 4 everyone had gone to sleep except one young man named Harry Potter. Now Harry Potter was a different sort of man as when you saw him you would think that he perhaps held the weight of the world on his shoulders, but how could a 16 year old boy be expected to save or even know about the troubles of the world and life. Harry Potter knew more about the world than most men could ever hope to know among other things he had been hunted by a wizard, but not just any wizard an evil, cruel, and vile dark wizard who had entitled himself Lord Voldemort. Now you may wonder if he even existed or if this young man was delusional after all wizards didnt exist. The Truth was that Harry Potter was a wizard and a famous one at that for he as a child had done what none other had he survived the killing curse with only a scar. Through the years he had seen three wizards killed and been tortured by Lord Voldemort. He had survived the Dark Lord four times an accomplishment far beyond anyone except his desceased surrogate grandfather Albus Dumbledore.

Harry leaned forward as he was looking at a leather book bound by a black tie. it was entitled The Spells and Theories of Dark Magic by Salazar Slytherin. The strangeness of it all was who had given it to him, none other than Lord Voldemort. He knew it was not a portkey because it would have already taken him to Tom Riddle, but the letter was the same so what was Riddle playing at simply enough he didnt know. So Harry pulled out the letter and began to read,

_Potter,_

_I know that this letter is the last thing you will expect along with my gift, but know that i will come for you personally soon, very soon. Now that i have no one to threaten me with Dumbledore gone i can sieze the land at free reign and you the 'Chosen One' as they call you will fall before me in service or in death. This book is what i like to think of as your chance against me. Study hard and fast for i will come for you in time on time. _

_Your Lord or Your Killer,_

_Lord Voldemort_

Harry looked at the letter his mind travelling a thousand different places. How long did he have and would he really risk using such dark magic even to survive Voldemort. He needed to use it for the sake of the wizarding world he needed to think about using it.

The next month he spent all of his time immersed in the thick book learning anything he could all in theory since he was not allowed to use magic legally until his birthday. On the eve of his birthday he received three letters and gifts, one from Hermione, one from Ginny, one from Ron. Ron got him a set of robes that were pure black and a letter to go with it.

_Harry,_

_I know that the robes are unusual after all they make you look like a Death Eater or You-Know-Who himself, but they have enchantments to enhance your reaction time and resistance to certain types of magic also they have a brilliant little pocket that allows for you to retrieve your wand faster. Well also we miss you and wish you had let us stay with you, but i guess you have become different or something i dont know. See you at the wedding._

_Your Friend,_

_Ron_

Harry looked at the letter in slight anger. ' what is Ron on about i havent changed at all.' Harry thought as he began to pick up Hermione's gift in an irritated manner. Hermione had given him a book on defense against the dark arts which in his mind wouldnt help him against Voldemort. The truth was that Hermione was a Goody Goody she saw everyhing in black and white, right or wrong. He slowly opened the letter and began to read,

_Harry,_

_This book has some more advanced defense spells that you could use so please read up on them I dont want you to be unprepared in the battle against Voldemort. Harry we all miss you very much and please dont shut us out just because you think we might die or that this quest thing is only for you, Please. Just listen to me, Harry._

_Your Dearing Friend,_

_Hermione_

Harry just tossed the letter aside even more irritated than he was with Ron as he saw it no one understood him anymore. He hated how everyone expected him to be the perfect person, good and pure, strong and unbreakable. he snatched up the last letter and gift from his ex-girlfriend Ginny Weasley.

_Harry,_

_First off my present is a book that has a couple of Dark magic rituals in it. I love you dearly and seemed drawn to this cause i know what Tom is capable of and i also know that defense will not help you defeat him. So Harry be careful while away because i know that he will never stop hunting you._

_In Love,_

_Ginny_

Harry looked at the letter silently his face blank as he realized that Ginny was probably the only person that knew how he felt and how Voldemort was in actual life. No one really knew except for Ginny because she had been possessed by him in her first her and he knew how cruel Tom had been. He looked at the book that was black and blue with the title _Dark Rituals and their uses by Alexander Grindelwald_ plastered on the front. That night Harry had felt uneasy and on edge as if something drastic was about to happen and he had not the faintest idea what. He stayed up practising the spells he had learned in Voldemort's gift. That was when it happened.

Harry had been studying hard and practising quickly as the house was dead quiet, but then a loud resounding **_CRACK!_** echoed through the house waking up all the occupants of Privet Drive number 4. Harry snatched up his wand to check it out and there at the bottom of the stairs lay the door split into several pieces. Then a man walked across the smashed door clothed in a black robe followed by another man and a woman both clothed in the same manner. Harry stood there fear evident in his eyes for he knew exactly who they were Lord Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, and Bellatrix Lestrange. His chances of escape were very limited now he had to just find an escape route before they saw him. A loud booming voice gave him away, "BOY! what is going on!" His uncle had done two things, sealed Harry's capture and sealed his own families death.

Lord Voldemort turned toward where Harry stood frozen in fear. Voldemort looked at Harry with a twisted grin plastered on his cruel face as he whispered to Bellatrix and Lucius, "Take care of the filthy muggles in whatever way you please it shouldnt be too hard, Bella torture them for me i need to take care of our dear Mr. Potter." Lucius and Bellatrix apparated into Vernon and Petunia's room and Harry could hear their screams echo in his mind as he looked at Voldemort with cold fury etched in his face. "Why did you have to kill them, Why, What did they ever do to you." Voldemort sneered as he hissed,"Potter muggles are filth that must be torn from our glorious feet i was merely doing what you have always wanted to do. Now you will come with me peacefully or forceably." Harry leveled his wand at Voldemort,"Go to hell, Tom, stupefy!" Voldemort became enraged and deflected the simple curse with ease as he hissed venomously,"Potter i will not have you calling me that filthy muggle name and i woud have thought you less naive than too use such pathetic curses that will never do me harm, Avada Kedavra." Harry pushed himself against the wall barely avoiding the curse as it hurdled where he stood just moments before.

Harry decided that if he was to get captured he would go down with honor. Harry launched multiple dark curses each with improved accuracy the first two Voldemort deflected, but the third hit its mark right on his leg the sound of bones breaking brought pleasure to Harry's ears, but the pleasure lasted only a few seconds before Harry was struck with a curse he had no defense for, but the effects ended the fight. Harry began to see images of Ginny being strangled, Dumbledore falling over the tower and Sirius being tortured beyond the veil. Harry slowly lost consciousness, but not before he heard three Avada Kedavra's signaling the end of the Dursley family.

The next moment Harry awoke to find himself in a dark cell deep underground with no sign of light or life except him. Harry cried out for mercy, but it seemed that he was not to be heard for no one came to his rescue nor did they assist him in anyway now he was truly alone, alone in Hell.


	3. Changes

It had been three weeks since the night that Harry had been captured and the Dursley's had been slain. Harry now found his daily life almost unbearable because most of the day he sat in solitude keeping to thoughts of escape, but at night he would have a regular appointment with Voldemort for further torture under the cruciatus curse. Harry's body was racked with pain everyday and each time he tried to block it out and each time he failed. He would cry out for mercy and had even resorted to pleading to Snape for a way of escape, but the only answer was a swift kick to his face resulting a broken nose for a week. He had counted all the days that he remained imprisoned in this hell hole. The night that sealed his idea for escape was one night when Lord Voldemort tried to break him down for the hundreth time, but this night was different instead of torturing him he looked at him with a calm expression on his face. This time no one had followed Voldemort inside instead he stood there kneeling down to Harry, who was using the wall to support him, "Harry do you remember what i told you on your first year when you battled with Quirrell." Harry looked at him blankly as he tried to recall exactly what had been said because in truth he hadnt the faintest idea after all it was about 6 years ago, however; it seemed that Voldemort recalled exactly what had been said,

"I told you that there was no good or evil, but only power and those too weak to seek it. I have spies in Hogwarts and they have told me of your talents and i know that you are like me much like me, but now the questin is wether you're strong enough to use that power or are you too weak and fear what could happen if you do because i remeber our little scuffle at your home you were willing to use that power, but will you continue to i give you the choice now to join me because i will not come back as kindly as i have tonight."

And with that Voldemort stood up raising his wand so that Harry was pressed firmly against the wall as shackles snapped around his wrists and ankles pinning him to the wall mere inches from his hunter. Voldemort pressed his wand against Harry's scar so that he grimaced and tightened his face looking straight into his eyes those murderous red eyes. "So what will it be Free will or a Binded will." Harry knew what he meant Power gave you free reign to do as you pleased, but morals Binded you to do what was right according with the law. Harry whispered, "Go to hell." The words had no effect for his eyes betrayed the doubt he felt within himself at what he had been told for the first time in his life he didnt have an answer for Voldemort. Voldemort walked toward the large iron door a grin forming across his face, Harry Potter was breaking down.

Harry fell from the wall weakly, but his thoughts were with his conversation with Voldemort. He couldnt understand why, but he was beginning to doubt himself and his 'morals'. Harry sat on the old stone floor his mind breaking as he repeated one thought in his mind, 'Who am I, I feel so different.' In truth Harry was indeed becoming different although he would deny right now in time if he didnt work against Voldemort's machianations then he would come to lose all sense of who he really is and what he believed in.

The world outside of Harry's prison had become very different. Voldemort was regularly attacking towns and cities reaching as far as eastern europe. The Order was run Co-Operatively by Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger together they were doing much better than Dumbledore, but it still was not enough everyones couage was on the borderline since Harry's capture and with each growing week their position looked dimmer and dimmer. They had sent several search parties, but none produced and fruit at all it had taken them a month to finally learn of his whereabouts unfortunately he was hidden deep with in the Malfoy Manor a system of duneons that many expected to house prisoners of Voldemort. The downside to this all was that it would take a considerable amount of man power to take the manor along with the permission of the Minister of Magic so they were looking at another two weeks, another two weeks they were asking Harry to survive if he even was still alive.

The only drastic change in anyone was Ginny because she had been perfectly calm when informed of Harry's capture and further yet had shut herself in her room for long hours of the day her only leave was for her food and to use the bathroom. No one knew what she did in her room, but it was well known that there was tension when anyone brought up the subject of Ginny. The reason had been what had happened only a few weeks in after Harry's capture, Ginny had calmly come down for lunch with the rest of the family along with Lupin and Hermione. She had sat down silently and barely uttered a sound as she ate her food, but the rest of the family was doing anything but eating because they all thought she was having a hard time adjusting to Harry being captured. Then Molly being the outspoken one voiced everyones thoughts, "Ginny Dear, We all know that you are devastated by what happened to Harry, the poor dear, but this isnt healthy after all we are all devastated and we dont lock ourselves away so-," Molly was unable to finish her rambling as Ginny had turned toward her mother with an icy gaze, "SHUT UP," Her mother narrowed her eyes as everyone became still and complete silent, "You think that i am crying over him, but you have no idea what i am doing, So sit and SHUT UP!" once Ginny finished her rant a sizzling was heard before an object on the counter exploded in ash and Ginny stormed out of the room into her own room as Molly angrily wiped tears from her face heading out of the dining area. Molly sat on the couch her eyes split between being angry or sad after all her only daughter had never yelled at her like that before, Never. Ginny Weasley had changed.

What most didnt know was that Ginny had never been the same since her expierence with Tom Riddle a.k.a. Lord Voldemort. She had slowly learned a mixed view on the differents types of magic, light and dark. She looked at it neutrally for the most part since she believed that every kind of magic could have a benefit and disadvantage. Many curses just depending on the use of them and so she used them accordingly, but what had mostly changed her from the innocent Harry Potter obsessed girl was that she now had a sudden desire for power. At first this had scared her after all she shouldnt Tom Riddle had craved power and look where that got him, but she couldnt stop it so she just buried it within her mind and soul hoping to forget it, forever. Harry's capture had awakened that desire because of a growing hatred for Voldemort for taking her one and only love. She had spent days on end doing multiple things, first she would cry out to Harry to come to her and hold her again, Second she would look into every Dark Arts book she could find here because she knew you could not defeat Voldemort with petty little curses such as stupefy, lastly she would sit and think trying to push down that desire for power.

Ron had become an interesting person since that night. Ron had refused to return to Hogwarts saying that the Order was more important, but the real reason had been the horcruxes which he needed to find for Harry for when he returned to prove that they had not been slacking. Ron had become a prominent leader for the Order fighting side-by-side of each member on almost every battle as he saw it he was the brauns and Hermione was the brains. He hardly smiled anymore and was always strategizing plans to get back at Voldemort there were very few people that questioned his leadership or his abilities because of what he was always willing to do. He had cried numerous times at night for his first true friend and ally. Ron stared out of the window as rain trickled down the glass slowly, Ron Weasley had changed.

Hermione had been similar to Ron always trying to help with the Order she would have fought, but Ron had adimantly refused saying that she would need to lead in the result of his death. She had learned much being in charge of the Order. She had learned about Life, the horrors of it. How to survive and how leading took much more than she had ever thought because it required you to always be at the top of your game and never faulter. During the summer she had become more emotional crying often and clinging to Ron for comfort everyone suspected it was because of Harry being a dear friend, but it was also the fact that Voldemort had killed her parents leaving not, but limbs scattered about, She had buried them without a funeral and had cried with Ron close for weeks and just when she had come to terms with it, Harry had been captured, Hermione Granger had changed.

Harry lay on the stone floor of his prison his body stiff with pain because he had gotten done with another of Voldemort's torture sessions. Harry began to cry his tears leaking onto the stone floor and bleeding through the cracks as his heart pumped blood that leaked out of several cuts across his face curteousy of his faithful jail keeper, Draco Malfoy. Malfoy had enjoyed his task entirely too much as whenever he could he was back attacking Harry with any curse he could and then heal him so that he could have more fun. The pain never ceasced and Malfoy created a mental pain by attacking his friends, his family, his parents, and even Ginny. It had been a month and two weeks Harry didnt know hold much longer he could last within this prison and Draco Malfoy. Today would change the course of all life for Harry Potter.

Ron and Hermione and worked many days and hours to put their plan to save Harry into effect. They had used Arthur and Kingsley to get the minister to bend and give his permission also while they were working on the minister Tonks and Mad-Eye were working within the ministry to gather anyone that would willingly sacrifice themselves to save Harry. The plan had been worked through till tonight they had perfected and worked through it and decided they would do it. They planned to attack at the appointed time to which Voldemort would be away from the mansion which have to be before midnight because their informants had told them he often arrived around that time to torture Harry and have meetings with his inner circle. They planned to attack around 10:30 one group would attack from the front another from the rear and a third group would stay behind as reinforcements. Once inside their primary goal was to find the jail network and release Harry along with other benficial people, but the secondary was to capture any deatheaters or documents that would give them information toward upcoming attacks. Ron would lead the frontal attack as it was the most dangerous, Hermione would lead the rear attack to give her less chance of injury, and Kingsley was leading the reinforcements.

Ron sat at his desk as he glanced at the clock which had just struck 10:00. Ron turned toward Hermione his eyes holding an aura of happiness that hadnt been present for many weeks ever since his best friend had been taken, but now Harry would be rescued. Ron ran his hand across his face as he thought about all those years ago in his first year when his sole ambition was to become bigger and better than his brothers although he now had it he realized that it didnt matter anymore because he never actually had needed to be better. He began to drum his fingers on the desk as he ran his hand through his bright red hair that extended to his shoulders. The people that were assigned to the mission began to file in for the next ten to fifteen minutes as he announced who would be on what team. He got to the front opening the doors, "Ladies and Gentlemen its time to get our savior back."

Harry was pushed up against the stone wall as Crabbe and Goyle gripped his arms and Draco Malfoy began to punch him with vigor. The hits were too much for him as he began to bleed from his mouth, but Draco Malfoy seemingly took pity on him and walked backward a sneer twisted upon his pale face. Crabbe and Goyle walked out of the room punching each other along the way as Draco looked at Harry with pure disgust, "Potter, did i not say that i would get you for my father. Crucio." Harry fell to his knees screaming for the combined pain was too imbearable for him after what felt like eternity it was lifted, but Harry noticed Draco walk within a couple of feet and look upon him with pure hatred, yet; as he saw the look he could not see or dodge as Malfoy's foot hurtled toward his head making him crash to the floor.

They had reached the manor. All of them shouted triumphiantly as they blasted the doors and invaded the home of the 'honorable' Lucius Malfoy. As they barged in multiple fights broke out, but Ron was focused on one thing, Harry Potter. He blasted the floor checking for and sign of a trapdoor. He found it within minutes the door was thrown aside in an array of black smoke as Ron penetrated the door and led a group into the dungeons.

Harry was fighting between consciousness and unconsciousness when an explosion caused Malfoy to be thrown off balance and sharply turn toward the sound. Harry using every ounce of the strength he had left launched himself at Malfoy, head into middle, Malfoy caught unaware hurtled to the ground as he attempted to wiggle free from Harry's grasp. The fight that ensued was a very brutal one as both wands flew from Draco's cloak as he kneed Harry across his face, but Harry sweep kicked him sending him to the floor straight on his back. Malfoy groaned that Harry had done two things had gotten a hold of his own wand and was standing over him with a cruel gaze hidden in his eyes. Harry you could say had lost control at this point he was purely seeking revenge to make Malfoy suffer as he had. Harry walked over to him his face a bleeding mess and kicked Malfoy first across the face and then several times in his stomach, but then Harry looked at him, "Malfoy get up and get your wand i want to make you suffer as you have made me suffer."

Malfoy glared and spat in his face before climbing up and attempting to lunge at Harry, but the attempt was futile as Harry immediately sent a bone-breaking hex at his chest causing Malfoy's eyes to widen and begin to beg for mercy now that his chest had caved resulting in a major loss of oxygen. Harry smiled kindly at him, but he was anythng but because he sent a curse that launched Malfoy through the iron door (it was open) and crashing into the wall on the other side. He slid down slowly crying out in immeasurable pain.

Ron had walked into the dungeons looking for Harry desperately trying to find him before it was too late, but what he saw next was much worse than anything in fact it would have been better to find him dead than what he saw.

Harry walked out with the intent of leaving Malfoy behind in just pain, but what he said sealed his death in a most horrible way, "You know Dumbledore was truly scared on that tower in fact i have never seen that blood traitor beg like that just shows the kind of wimp he was." Harry turned around cold fury burning in his eyes as he stepped toward Malfoy and bellowing, "Crucio" Malfoy began to actually cry from the pain at this point his tears falling onto the hard floor as his screams echoed through the hall. Harry slowly knelt down to be level to him and then snatched his white blonde hair to make him look him in the eye. "Remember what i say when you reach Hell, I have the power and look at you now you are the weak one, you cant use it." Harry backed away raising his wand at Malfoy and silently cast a spell at him, but it was unlike what any had seen before for the curse was thick and colored a deep black with small strings of a deep blue.

When it hit Malfoy his eyes grew wide as he fell onto his knees tears streaming across his face readily, "Stop make it Stop, Please just make it stop. It hurts soo bad STOP IT!" Draco Malfoy repeated these words over and over looking and Harry for some kind of mercy before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell over in a slump, dead.

Ron looked on at the scene with absolute horror. No this was not happening he would just wake up now to find that the raid had never occured and that soon they were going to leave to rescue Harry. 'Wake up!' Ron screamed inside his head, but the truth was there he was awake and looking at not his friend, no it was evident Harry had died in prison and this..this monster had taken over. No why did it have to be this way it shouldnt have happened they were supposed to all live after the war together in friendship and light. Harry had died and who knew what he was capable of after all that curse had to be very dark the way it looked at what it had done. What had got him the most was what Harry had said to Malfoy before he had killed him, 'I have the power and now look you are the weak one, you cant use it." it was known that that was a strong believe of Voldemort now it was proven, Harry Potter had been broken down.

Harry turned around to see what that noise was when he noticed Ron with a haunted look and his face pale. "Hey, Ron Come on lets get out of here." Harry walked forward looking at him suspiciously, but was halted as Ron aimed his wand at Harry, "Get away from me you...you...you monster!" Ron backed away slowly and that was when Harry realized he had seen him kill Malfoy, "Ron its not what you think please just listen-" he was cut off by a swift angry voice, "Listen to what you have become what you swore to protect us from, we all strived to kill the most recent dark lord not create another look at you, you just murdered Malfoy, MURDERED!" Harry turned to look at Malfoy, "Malfoy deserved what he got after torturing me with every kind of torture i was only repaying the favor." Ron looked at him not believing his ears, Harry didnt care that he had just killed a man in fact he seemed completely unfazed by it.

Ron turned sharply running out of the dungeons tears streaming down his cheek, "Ron, Please stop were friends please stop." Ron stopped and turned toward Harry, "No Harry not anymore, my friend died down here, what is left of him is a traitor and murderer." Harry's eyes darkened considerably, "Ron, you will regret this day for the rest of your life." Ron looked at him solemnly, "Yes Harry, I will." And with that Ron ran out of the dungeons called a retreat leaving the Malfoy Manor and his former friend behind.

Harry pillaged the Manor burning it to the ground as he left his prison, his anguish. Harry since then had ejected the Order from number 12 and made it his new home. He had plotted to take back Ginny for she was his and his alone. He had sent many letters to her to discover if she would be willing to join him and be with him at the head of the world. Since the night that Harry and Ron had parted ways Harry had delved deeply into the dark arts and practiced the arts daily. His figure changed so that now he looked athletic with long, ragged, and messy black hair which extended to his shoulders also his eyes once kind and loving now were full of cruelty, hatred, and evil, but the most definite change was that his scar was pure black now. In his first letter Harry had discovered that Ginny wanted to be with him even more than before and had been practicing the dark arts during the summer. The plan was to take her on christmas at the train station when she arrived they would hopefully escape without incident, but Ginny had made it clear that she would kill all of her family for Harry. Thier love had become different it was an evil love full of lust and passion.

Months had passed and it was now the day before all the arrangements had been taken care of so that now his home was hidden under the fidelus charm with himself as its keeper. He had set up his home in Black and Blue. The day came up and Harry quickly took a shower and put on a pair of Pure Black robes with a matching hood as this was supposed to be the thing Ginny was to identify him with. He quickly made it to the train station 20 minutes before it was to arrive. He seated himself down on a bench noticing the Weasley's walking past and looking suspiciously at him. He smiled to himself as he watched them and waited.

Ginny was sitting quietly in her compartment looking out the window her mind was wandering to thoughts of Harry and how he looked now after all he had changed she knew that, but how much was the question. She was getting very anxious barely talking to anyone anymore because she had thought of her Harry ever since his first letter. She would gladly kill her mother now for him. Ginny Weasley was obsessed with Harry in an evil, lustful, and passionate love. She had hurt Dean Thomas on several occasions because he had continually harassed her about going out again which she effectively denied each time, but annoyances build up and she had put him in the infirmary. In truth She was completely different; one might say that her love for Harry had been the deciding factor in how she had turned out.

Harry watched as the train rolled in to the station getting up to his feet and walked over to the train. Harry could feel everyones gaze on him, but it didnt matter anymore no all he could think about was Ginny, his only obsession.

Ginny looked around as she walked off the train and onto the platform her feet hitting the hard cement floor as she scanned the area for some sign of Harry. That was when she spotted him clothed in black two emerld eyes staring straight at her she knew it was him even before he started to walk toward her, she knew. She ran to him thrusting her arms around his waist and kissing him very hard and passionately. Her mother screeched at her to stop that this instant she didnt know who he was, but this was un-lady like. That was when Mrs. Weasley noticed two strikingly green eyes, it was Harry and her daughter she not be doing that to _him_. Molly strode angrily toward Ginny pulling her to the others forcefully, "Ginny, you will come with me right now and i dont want to see you near, _him_, any longer." But Ginny wrenched from her mother's grip glaring at her, "No, I am with him now." Molly looked at her anger such as none of the Weasley's had ever seen before, "NO! you will come with us now and not with that...that...monster i heard-" but what she heard was never announced for within a brief second Ginny had pulled ut her wand and cast the unforgiveable on her _own_ mother.

All of the Weasley's looked on a the scene horror struck at what was happening. Ron was the first to act he pulled out his wand to hex his sister, but it seemed Harry did not want it to end for he blasted Ron against the wall with the such power that you could hear the cracking of bones as he cried out in pain. Ginny lifted the curse, but only to look at the family all pulling out their wands to hex Harry and Ginny. Harry took this chance to flee through the portal with Ginny holding on to him and when they had come out on the other side apparated away to his home.

The next moment they were safe and sound within his home. As he looked at Ginny he knew one thing; HIS war was about to begin.

Okay so i deleted the sex scene thing. One because it is disturbing and not needed i think i will stick to my ideas and fight scenes thanks for the input okay guys


	4. The Lesser Evil?

Two months, it had been two months since he had taken Ginny with him to his manor and to plan for his war. He was eager to show the world that he no longer lived as Harry Potter, but now with a new title that he had named himself. His new identity would strike fear into the hearts of every soul for all time. He would be written about for centuries and his title would grace page after page glory. He would be feared for all time as the Dark Lord that overshadowed every other one as Dark Lord Athanasius. He thought it so clever really after all even the meaning of Athanasius was horrorific, the meaning was Immortal Death. Perfect name to kill morale during his war and he would kill morale as well as lives. He glanced out the door and a twisted grin formed over his mouth as he saw a small group of people pour into the manor dressed in black robes with the design of a black skull with burning eyes and two swords striking through the sides at a diagonal embordered on the chest area.

Ginny, who he had entitiled Dark Lady Lilith came up next to him in arrogance, but as he saw it she had every right because no one could best her in a battle except for him. She was dressed in a crimson robe with the same design on her chest area too. Her lips coated with red lipstick and her eyes with black makeup. She looked like the personification of terror. She licked her lips teasingly at him and tried to handle him, but he swatted it away with a cruel grin upon his face, "Now is not the time for that, Lilith." Ginny looked at him coldly, but wisely chose not to act out.

He looked at the people gathered around him venomously as none had seen fit to bow before him, a mistake that would not be made again he would be sure of it. Each one of the witches and wizards almost instantly stared wide-eyed at him in complete terror, but they knew not what they were seeing. In fact, the Dark Lady looked at them comletely confused wondering what was happening to them. The only one that knew was the Dark Lord himself, and he looked at them amused at the situation and circumstances. You see he was in fact performing a dark arts mind trick making them see him as a man with a black skull as his head and burning eyes as about twelve snakes went around his skeletal appendages. This was in fact all a trick, but none of them knew it they just stood there frozen in place fear evident in their eyes. "Why I ask you did you not see fit to bow before your Lord as you came in do you see yourselves higher than me or maybe this is all a joke to you is it, IS IT, Tell me now if you would like to leave and i will allow you."

Two men inched slowly away, but their foolishness was revealed to all as two streaks of black and purple hurled at their bodies at an amazing velocity. They were blasted through the air and inhumane screeches echoed from their mouths as their bodies shriveled up and immediately convulsed in unnatural speed moments later their bodies halted. They looked about wearily, but the fun had just begun as their eyes began to enflame and their bodies thin out until they collapsed in a bundle of sizzling bones. Everyone present bowed down before him with their heads and eyes lowered in fear. Even the Dark Lady was bowed down before him in the same manner.

"Rise Lilith, You have now seen some of my powers and know why it is good to be on my side rather than any others." the Dark Lady sneeringly nodded her head and rose to her previous postion. "You, the first of my followers have seen only the tip of the iceberg and should understand that my power exceeds all others. Find me more followers and do as your Lord asks and i will reward your faithfulness, but fail me and your fate with be worse than the two you just witnessed. Do not upset me, Dismissed." Each quickly got up and left the manor in complete terror knowing that there was no escape and failure was just as bad as desertion.

* * *

The next day Harry looked out his windown in an evil happiness. He knew that he had changed, but he blamed it on two people. One, Voldemort for doing all he had done to Harry to turn him, and Two, He blamed Ron, Ron Weasley his traitor of a friend who he would make sure would suffer a most painful death for his transgressions against him. If he had been welcomed into the fold then he might have been able to overcome this evil, but now after being thrown to the dogs he had learned to LOVE his power. In truth it is the only thing he did love, his power. Ginny was his passion, but Power was his love. The world would see that in fact it was all about power, who had it and who didnt. Who was too weak to obtain it and who relished it. He heard a seductive voice echo down the halls, "Harry," his head began to turn, "I have a present for you." He grinned as he began to walk toward the voice. She knew him too well.

* * *

Miles away deep in the underground was a tunnel network that was to be used for the dwindling Order of Phoenix. In the last two months since Ginny Weasley's disgraceful departure from her loving family and into the arms of the Traitor Harry Potter. They had branded Harry as a runaway from the law having killed Draco Malfoy it was almost certain he would be sentenced to Azkaban for life if found. Ron had given up the last two months of leading to Hermoine because in truth he needed to deal with all that had happened. He looked haunted when ever he was seen throwing profanities and vulgor terms in a turrent of anger. He was always seen with alcohol in his hand. He always carried his wand in his hands throwing curse after curse to no one in particular. He was breaking down and if they didnt help something drastic might happen to him. So he was taken to St. Mungo's to be healed or to stay.

Hermione was forced to lead the Order along side Arthur Weasley. They were runnning it as effective as possible, but they were failing. On the surface it was getting worse with every passing moment. Morale was plummeting with the betrayal of Harry Potter and Voldemort and his Death Eaters had began raiding almost every night his forces were dwindling for some unknown reason, but with every person deserting him he was able to replenish with the people he had convinced to join during his raids. The question that ran through Voldemort's head was where they were going.

* * *

Voldemort sat in his chair with his red eyes flashing with anger. He had to know where his followers were going he could not afford to keep losing them especially if they were joining the Order. He doubted that was where they were going because honestly if they had joined the Order he would be in a strong conflict with them, but with their recent activities he might as well be ruling the world now. So if not to the Order where were these people going he had to know. "I want to know where they are going what other force are they siding with, Do you understand Bellatrix. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Bellatrix knew that her failure here would be the most painful she had had so far simply because of his eagerness and seeming need to find results. "Yes, My Lord, I will not fail you." Voldemort walked away from her muttering, "Dismissed." Results had to happen or he would be forced to find out what indeed was happening.

* * *

Harry walked into a home, a very simple home that he had no need to be in or so it seemed. If you knew him personally then you knew why he was here at Privet Drive. His relatives maybe dead, but he would erase every trace of who they were and what they had done to him. He walked into the kitchen with his anger aroused intensely. He blasted and cursed the home for all he was worth finally setting a ritual curse upon the property that if a person stayed on the property for more than one month then demons would oppress the people within the lot until they left it. The home was set aflame and his 'logo' was thrust into the sky over the home. When he turned around he came face to face with the one person he had least wanted to run into.

* * *

Voldemort had thought it rather clever. Bellatrix had faithfully delivered as he had hoped. Harry Potter who had now entitiled himself as the Dark Lord Athanasius had in fact been taking his followers. This was too good to be true either way the Order would plummate and the World would be for either one of theirs or both. If he could persuade Potter to join him they could take the world by storm in a matter of months. It had also been reported that he had been seen apparating away and no one knew where, but Voldemort had his suspiscions and one major idea was that he went to Privet Drive. He thought this was the truth because he had done the same in his life he had returned to the beginning and he was pretty sure that Harry had returned to the beginning to release his anger. Yes, Harry Potter had returned to Privet Drive.

Voldemort Appeared just in time. Harry had just cast his sign over the burning home when Voldemort met him face to face. "Hello, Harry Potter." Harry's face twisted in fury, "Hello, Tom, If you would like me to call you Voldemort you will answer me according to my title as well for i have left behind that putride name." Voldemort continued, "Athanasius I see that you have welcomed my followers into your fold. If you think you are so mighty to do such an act then you will fight me for disgracing me in such a way." Harry looked on at the situation in sick humor, "Then let the games begin.

His wand struck out and formed a protective barrier around them so that they could battle without interruptions. They both bowed and then the fight broke out. Black, Red, and Purple streaks of magic flashed all around entering and exiting the barrier. After 10 minutes of this stalemate they both struck each other in the chest blasted through the barrier from the immense power of each curse. Harry twisted a light pole to bend and form a foundation to land on. Voldemort twisted in the air landing on his knees. They then sprinted towards each other throwing curse after curse at each other finally getting off an unforgivable on each other. both had chosen the torture curse. Screeching from the immense pain provided by the power both wielded they immediately arose angrily fighting each other with an intense hatred. Unfortunately the fighting created a build up of energy within the barrier they had been thrown into. This build up unleashed as two of their curses connected, black with purple, the blast threw both of them in opposite directions with broken bones about 200 yards apart. The blast had completely decimated the area flattening every house within 100 yards and damaging every home with 200 yards. To survive they apparated away from the area using the last of the energy they had.

Harry arrived next to Ginny blood spurting from his mouth. Ginny immediately rushed to him to heal him. Harry looked up at her and with one final glance passed out from magical and physical exhaustion. The next week Ginny spent hour after hour getting help from the followers present to heal him. Harry did not awaken till two weeks after still very much exhausted from his battle with Voldemort. He could not fathom how he was still not powerful enough to decimate Voldemort although he did hold his own this only proved that he would be fighting a very long war with Voldemort if he did not either progress in power or dare he attempt it, join Voldemort side by side and conquer the world magical and muggle alike.

* * *

Voldemort apparated to his throne room where both Lucius and Bellatrix were pacing in wait for thier Lord. He looked up at them his face and body bloodied from his fall. He spat blood looking up at them, "Mr. Potter is much more powerful than we had first thought." his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he collapsed on the ground. He was able to get help better than Harry and as such was back to consciousness with a week. He absolutely amazed at the power Harry weld although he had beaten him no one had really ever be able to match him. The only one was Albus Dumbledore and that was because Dumbledore had much more time and experience in fighting. But This boy had matched him this war was going to be dirty if he didnt get Harry to join him.

The Dark Wars had begun.


	5. Enemies, New and Old

Harry looked at a piece of parchment that lay in his hands, which were shaking with rage. Apparently Ron had been released two weeks ago for having a clear mind again, which he had to discover on his own. Not only that, but that this parchment had been from Ron his traitor of a friend had wrote him and now was asking for a private meeting. Harry anger began to radiate through the paper beginning to set it aflame. As it progressed to burn he yelled out in fury, "Curse you, Ron." The letter stated that he was to come alone, that if any barriers were set up he would not arrive, and that if Harry should desire to attack him he would flee. This boundary lines that he had set up made sure that Harry could do nothing, but talk with Ron, that it _talk_, his audacity infuriated Harry, but Harry would go because he was curious to what Ron had to say. He would go at midnight tonight the former friends and brothers would meet again at midnight.

Ron sat down at his desk after just writing a letter to Harry about meeting again and just discussing things. He had hated every minute of being in that 'prison' of a place. He could not comprehend why his parents had left him as had the love of his life. Why had they? He knew that they were just helping them, but if that was so then why hadnt they visited him there. Was it because they were all hidden underground or maybe that they would run the risk of being attacked over there. It had to be for good, it had to be. Still that doubt was etched in his mind. He stood and walked to the window. He wanted answers and as he saw it Harry would be forced to give him answers no matter how biased they were. One thought had etched in his mind as he looked at the rain coming down in heavy turrents. Why had he, Ron Wealey, abandoned his friend. After almost 7years together he had just left his friend out to dry. Why, was it because he was naive in his thoughts of evil, was it because he could not comprehend Harry killing anyone, or was it because he had used that chance to be placed above Harry for once to put himself in the prime seat of the light. Yes that had been the reason, but now that that place had been swept from his feet by his friends and family he needed to talk to Harry maybe Harry could give him the answers he craved or give him back his glorious position.

As the clock struck twelve Harry headed out the door intent on twisted Ron to his side as he saw it it was the best way to get back at Ron to turn him to that which he had previously hated maybe even to serve Harry. He walked out the door intent on not telling Ginny anything and apparated away to the remains of the Burrow. Ron had chosen the place where Harry had most felt at home, but the question is how would this effect anything.

Ron checked the place for any barriers on the Burrow and finding none there he walked to the front only to see his old friend Harry who he noticed had changed considerably. "Hello Harry." Harry turned around with a very cruel frown on his face, "Hello, Traitor." Wincing at his new found title Ron nodded, "Okay, i deserved that, but listen i am really sorry for what i did to you. Abandoning you and all. I am sorry if on-"

"Shut the Hell up, Ron. I dont want to hear your excuses. I am doing this for those that died, okay. They deserve to be honored by how i am going to change this world i will weed out the corruption and put the world into a strong order of things."

"What the hell is wrong with you. You like Dumbledore would approve of what you are doing of how you murdered Malfoy. Every you loved would be gravely disappointed after your little adventure Remus committed suicide thinking he had failed you."

"Well that is his problem Ro-"

"LISTEN TO YOURSELF HARRY! you used to love Remus as a friend, but now when you here of his death because of your actions you could care less. Who are you, you have become the very evil your parents tried to protect you from. You are evil now and i believe, no i know that they in no way would be proud of the monster you have become Harry."

"Yeah well, well Shove it Ron you could have helped me, but you abandoned me to the darkness that had begun to overwhelm my life and now its too late. Too late for you to save me from my destruction."

"No Harry we can still save you come back to us. Please come back to us."

"NO! How can i when i cant trust you anymore, i cant trust my own wife anymore. In fact i cant trust my own self anymore." And with a CRACK! Harry vanished from the Burrow, but what had been said that day would change the face of the earth for a millenia.

Harry arrived back in a fury. A fury that which had never been witnessed before, but would become a common occurence within the sight of his followers. He gathered his followers and set out to destroy a village named Bath. His rage needed to be unleashed and it would be. Yes, His rage would completely destroy the men, women, and children of this defenseless muggle village.

(The destruction of Bath is recorded in chapter 1)

Two days later word had spread around the world of this attack. In the muggle society it had been blamed on terrorists, but in the magical realm people blamed it on Voldemort although they were all a little curious as to why a new sign had been created they were bent on the fact that it had to be Voldemort to say it wasnt would create even more fear than before. The only people to correctly acknowledge who had done it was the Order by the knowledge of Ron Weasley. He blamed himself as he had looked at it if they hadnt talked that night the countless muggles could have been spared, but that night Harry had sent a message to him. That he was already starting a war with the world and he would end it on his terms not on anyone elses.

Two days later Harry called an assembly of his followers, a obscure assembly where no one knew what he was intending to do except Harry, or his esteemed title Dark Lord Athanasius. Harry walked down the steps in complete arrogance and pride after all why not he was about to show them his power in action.

"Tonight is a very special night my friends. Two nights ago we destroyed the muggle village of Bath and watched them scream in terror, agony, and despair. Tonight we bring this fight to Voldemort's doorstep. We are going to decimate Malfoy Manor. I say decimate because it is the only correct term available for what i plan on accomplishing. There is to be not one breath alive in that home other than our own. We will kill all the prisoners within the underground prison. We will kill all of Voldemort's followers. There is one you will not touch though and that is Lucius Malfoy. I am told that he has begun to prepare a force in his home for tomorrow night. We will destroy that force and **I** will make an example of Lucius Malfoy not only that, but the line of the Malfoy's ends tonight."

The men and women assembled before him chuckled at what he had ranted on about some out of fear others out of respect and some out of enjoyment. Tonight all would enjoy all that was going to take place.

They appeared before manor at midnight as Harry had just completely destroyed all barriers set in place. He blasted the door of its hinges as his followers obediently swarmed into the manor. The first battle had just taken place. Harry walked out just in time to see Lucius run for his life all the while trying to fend off the attack from a lesser follower of Harry's. Harry struck his follower down with the killing curse for disobeying him and blasted Lucius immediately.

Lucius was swept of his feet and thrown into the wall with enough force to crush an elephant. Lucius' body was sent through the wall and out the other side with his face and body covered in blood. Harry appeared next to him with his eyes glowing a sickly green color as he pointed his wand at Lucius contemplating how he would end his life.

"No, no please have mercy on me. I promise not to go against you again. Please who are you."

"Lucius Malfoy, I am the end of your pitiful existance. I am called the Dark Lord Athanasius and named Harry Potter. You will be one of the few to know before your life is riped from your soul where you will enjoy a life of torturement with your disgraceful son in Hell."

"How dare you, I will kill you right now."

"Avada Kedavra!"

With those simple words Lucius Malfoy's life was ended, but Harry had every intention of making Malfoy's body a cruel, sick, and disgusting example of what would happen to his enemies in this war and to infuriate his rival and enemy in this war, Lord Voldemort. A man walked up and kneeled next to Harry waiting to be acknowledged.

"Yes, what do you want Dean."

"My Lord, We have killed everyone within the home. Those that let anyone escape were dealt with by Lady Lilith."

"Okay you all are to watch from the side as i make an example of this home and its owner."

They all formed up in an organized crowd. He smirked at the body of Lucius and created knives with his wand while he skinned his body. As it dripped with blood he performed a dark ritual on the home. A large red circle with an intricate design in the middle appeared with a sharp glow. Harry knelt down on his knees and waved his wand while his lips moved quickly speaking in an ancient tongue. Then a roar from the clouds spread through the air and the clouds and sky turned a deep black with a strange tint of red. Then with a flash a pillar of fire descended upon the wrecked home bruning it with an intense heat all the while swirling until it came to a stop. The air was still the same color as Lucius' body was levitated above the home and postioned directly overhead in the middle and his blood began to drip onto the burning home.

The people assembled showed a mix of emotions. Half of the crowd showed utter fear on their faces the kind of fear where they would either die to escape this that they had got into or stay devoted out of this fear. The other half showed complete reverance to him that not only was he evil, but that he showed an immense power. That half adored him as their Lord and Master. Harry grinned evilly

"Ladies and Gentlemen you have chosen the right side."

And with that they apparated away from the home of Lucius Malfoy with a simple message swirling in the darkened air with a sick green and gray color.

_To my Rival Lord Voldemort, _

_Your esteemed follower Lucius Malfoy has perished as have all your followers who lay in this decimated manor. Have Fun._

_Your everlasting enemy,_

_Lord Athanasius._

Voldemort angrily strode through his throne room in a fury like none of his followers had ever seen. He was in complete fury at the loss of his recent strike force and one of his most devoted followers, Lucius Malfoy.

"My Lord, It is I your faithful follower, Bellatrix Lestange."

"Speak with good news Bellatrix for today is not the day for bad news."

"My Lord we have discovered the residence of one, Dean Thomas. The highest ranked in Lord Athanasius' followers for his lead in the attack on Malfoy Manor."

"That is Good news indeed."

Lord Voldemort muttered to himself, "An eye for an eye, Potter."

Meanwhile in Grimmauld Place, Harry Potter sat on the floor in his room. He was alone and clutching his heart and screaming on his knees. Light had found a way back into his heart as the phrase Ron had said rang through his mind, 'No Harry we can still save you'. It seemed the battle between good and evil had started up into his life again. Good was leaking into his heart, but the outcome would change every life for years to come.


	6. Author

Okay Sorry to everyone about not updating for a long time, but rest assured that I will be continuing this story and will try to update as often as I can.

Also I have a couple of questions for all you reviewers.

Would you guys prefer to see Harry stay evil or turn to the light side eventually

Would you guys prefer to see Harry align with Voldemort or stay by himself

Do you guys want Ron dead or joining up with Harry

Okay so I've asked you guys these questions because I can work either way, but want to see which would be preferred because I honestly can't decide which way to go with those questions.


	7. Silence

Athanasius was seated upon his throne wearing a disconcerted and slightly sour expression. What had happened to him the night prior had put him in a foul mood and also made him eager to discover why it had happened. Although it had taken considerable time, he had discovered a suitable theory behind it. Years ago he had been told by Dumbledore that the difference between him and Voldemort was his ability to love. Now that he had delved into the dark arts this ability was becoming a very unwanted annoyance. His ability was causing him prolonged pain, so the question was how to get rid of it. The answer to his question lay in the ruins of his parents' home, for that is where it had begun. Without telling anyone, he departed to Godric's Hollow intent on removing this particularly nasty annoyance.

Athanasius sped across his parent's land and knelt down next to their graves. "This is where it all began," He whispered into the cold and dry air, "The day Voldemort thought he could destroy me, the day he-", but at that moment he was cut off by the voice of the person he never expected to be here.

"Hello Harry," A man stepped out of the darkness revealing himself to be Ron Weasley, "I knew you would return eventually; it was inevitable."

Athanasius raised his wand viciously at Ron with intent to kill him, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand or better yet make you suffer like I did to Malfoy." Ron was unable to hid his fear from Athanasius, "Afraid, dear Ron." Ron looked at him with a mixture of sorrow and pity, "Yes, Harry, I am because I know that you will destroy yourself. You, unlike Voldemort, are unafraid of death. In fact, I believe the only thing you do fear is yourself. The other half of you that still loves is, perhaps, all that you truly fear anymore. There was a time when you feared much more, but now it seems that your power has consumed all other fears. Yet," Ron looked at Athanasius with even more sorrow, "You will not rest till you rid yourself of that fear."

Athanasius' eyes twisted with fury, "I fear nothing!" Ron gazed at him with great pity, "Then Harry why are you, if you did not fear your half that still loves then why are you here." To that Athanasius had no answer, he only muttered incoherently to himself, "wrong…kill…not fear…" and apparated away with a long bang.

Ron gazed at the spot Athanasius had just occupied moments earlier and sighed wearily before apparating in a similar fashion.

* * *

Upon his return he was told that there had been an attack at an outpost of his which was stationed in Dean Thomas' manor (which he had received from Athanasius as a reward). Apparently someone, a lower ranked of his followers, had decided to turn on them and alert Voldemort of the location of the place. A man named Zechariah Smith. Athanasius had allowed him the opportunity to fight on his side and the traitor had shown his true colors. Athanasius was now in a mad frenzy. His discussion had been aggravating enough. The news of the massacre did nothing to lighten his mood.

He sneeringly peered across his throne room with his wand scanning the men and woman kneeling before him wearing faces full of fear. "Find the traitor. Fail and you will feel my wrath. I will not be merciful in failure, but shall be generous with success. Find SMITH!" His voice bellowed across the room as his followers, who had now been entitled Sons and Daughters of Darkness, trembled with fear and scattered in the attempt to find him. The days of searching were long and it seemed as though no one would be able to find him, but finally on the eve of Athanasius' birthday, Zechariah Smith was discovered and brought before the feet of Athanasius.

Athanasius decided to make a certain mark in terms of there being no more traitors amongst his midst again. He had congratulated Padma and Parvati Patil. They had discovered him while they were ambushed by a group of Death Eaters. After reinforcements had arrived they were able to subdue him and bring him to the knees of their Lord. His pleasure with all those involved brought them much rewards and much honor. The Dark Lord Athanasius smirked at Smith with an evil, twisted expression. He rose from his throne and lowered his wand directly at his face. Suddenly with a flash of dark light, Smith began to shake uncontrollably and contort in ways unnatural to a human. "Do you now see your fatal mistake," Athanasius began with a murderous rage in his voice, "I do not take lightly the foolishness of betrayal, and as you have sought to betray me, I shall prove to you one last time. I shall prove why it is I, who will win this war, and why it is I and I alone who will be ruler of this land."

With a swift wave of his hand, Athanasius levitated Smith into the air and with one final word spoke death to the traitor in front of his eyes, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" So much power had been put into this killing curse that he was blasted over the heads of Athanasius' followers and collapsed against the wall with his eyes open filled with terror. He dismissed them all except for a girl he had chosen for a special assignment, which no one was to know of except for them. Athanasius turned to the girl kneeled before him and with a small whisper told her of her assignment, "Fleur, I want you to take on a most important task, There is someone within the Order of the Phoenix named Ronald Weasley. I want you to do one of two things, once you have studied him thoroughly. You will either convert him to our cause and bring him to me or kill him." She nodded her acknowledgement to her secret orders and set out to do as she was told. Athanasius summoned Lilith to him and commanded her to gather two people she trusted within their followers and destroy the remaining Horcruxes (Athanasius has already explained the whole scenario about the horcruxes to her). She departed from him and set out to do as she was assigned.

After about a week had passed Athanasius summoned those followers still available and explained to them what he had been planning. "My followers, Sons and Daughters of Darkness, tonight I plan on attacking the home of Severus Snape. I have recently obtained information on his location and have decided that it is time that I repay him for his crimes. His home is heavily guarded and it is rumored that Voldemort is having a secretive meeting there tonight. If he is there then you will leave him to me. Either way tonight marks another attack on Voldemort's forces and perhaps a valuable asset being added to our numbers."Athanasius raised his hands in a show of victory and yelled with vigor, "May your every strike bring death to his followers!" The roar of the Sons and Daughters of Darkness filled the air as they apparated away.

* * *

Lord Voldemort had just finished talking of how they might recover from losing their spy within Lord Athanasius' forces when suddenly the door was blasted off its hinges and thrown into Lord Voldemort, who was able to shatter it before it could reach him. That is when it happened, an outbreak of chaos as his forces tried to gather themselves in time to recover from the attack massing against them. Athanasius stepped across the doorway and sneeringly taunted Voldemort, "So we meet again, but instead you have no advantage." Voldemort took his wand out with intense speed and blasted Athanasius back into the streets. After Athanasius was able to gather himself together their fight erupted.

Curses flew between the two of them with so much speed and power that the gravel began to separate and crack. They tried to dodge each other's spells, but the sheer amount of spells being fired made that impossible. Both of them were sustaining significant injuries which began slowing down their movements. "It seems that you have increased in both speed and power, but you are still no match for me," Voldemort spoke wearily, "I could say the same for you Voldemort after all, you are bleeding worse than I am." Athanasius spat back and threw the killing curse at him with such speed that it just barely missed the top of Voldemort's head and instead sped past him and blasted someone behind. With a sneer, Voldemort resumed the fight with Athanasius attempting to pick up his speed. Their battle intensified so quickly that many of the fighters had stopped intent on seeing the winner.

Both finally hit each other with powerful blasting hexes and flew through neighboring buildings. Leaping off the ground Athanasius began sprinting at Voldemort and firing curses along the way. Both were hit by each other's curse again because of their slowed reflexes and fell down shrieking with the pain. Pain was all they felt as they raised their wands to finish off the fight. Voldemort got off a strange spell that mixed together the severing hex and blasting hex, which caused Athanasius to soar through the buildings with his chest cut deeply and as blood poured from his wounds he collapsed from magical exhaustion. Yet Athanasius had likewise gotten off a curse which had done remarkable damage. Pain spread through Voldemort's body swiftly and before long he began to shriek uncontrollably as he was lifted into the air. His eyes widened suddenly and he was thrown into an arc over the buildings and landing with a large crash on the top of a car about a mile from the battle. Men and woman stood gathered around where they had just seen the duel end. Both sides stood still never before seeing such power and speed in a duel and seeing their Lords fall. They rushed to their respective Lords side and apparated away.

A month had passed by and no sign of either Voldemort or Athanasius awakening. Both appeared to be alive, but no one was for sure. The Order of Phoenix celebrated after learning of the battle from Severus Snape who managed to leave unscathed. Yet there was an air of uncertainty across the wizarding world. Some feared that they were still alive and it was only a matter of time before it all continued. Athanasius' followers feared that Voldemort was alive and their Lord dead, while Voldemorts' followers feared the same, but for their own Lord. Silence spread across the Wizarding World.

Another month passed on and still the Silence spread throughout Europe and the whole World.


End file.
